disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Power Discs
This is a list of Power Discs, equippable items originating from the Disney INFINITY game series. ''Disney INFINITY Series 1 Abilities= pd1.png|Bolt's Super Strength pd2.png|Fix-it Felix's Repair Power pd3.png|C.H.R.O.M.E. Armor Shield pd4.png|Pieces of Eight |-|Toys= pd5.png|Mickey's Car pd6.png|Cinderella's Coach pd7.png|Khan pd8.png|Stitch's blaster pd9.png|Carl Fredricksen's Cane pd18.png|Dumbo the Flying Elephant Ride pd19.png|Buzz Lightyear's Aurto Blasters pd20.png|Abu the Elephant |-|Customization= pd10.png|King Candy's Dessert Toppings pd11.png|Sugar Rush Sky pd12.png|Alice's Wonderland pd13.png|Tulgey Wood pd14.png|Marlin's Reef pd15.png|Nemo's Seascape pd16.png|Rapunzel's Kingdom pd17.png|Rapunzel's Birthday Sky Series 2 Abilities= Power_of_Destruction_pd.png|Ralph's Power of Destruction Damage-Inator_pd.png|Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Damage-Inator! Electro-Charge_pd.png|Electro-Charge Star_Command_Shield_pd.png|Star Command Shield User-control_pd.png|User Control |-|Toys= Pizzaplanettruck_pd.png|Pizza Planet Delivery Truck Maximus_pd.png|Maximus Headless-horseman_pd.png|Headless Horseman's Horse Flamingo_pd.png|Flamingo Croquet Mallet Hangin'_Ten_Stitch_with_Surfboard_pd.png|Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard Mikenewcar_pd.png|Mike's New Car ElectricMayhemBus2.png|The Electric Mayhem Bus JollyRoger2.png|Jolly Roger CondorWingGlider.png|Condorman's Glider |-|Customization= Chill_in_the_Air_pd.png|Chill in the Air Frozen_Flourish_pd.png|Frozen Flourish New_Holland_Skyline_pd.png|New Holland Skyline Victor's_Expirents_pd.png|Victor's Experiments Halloweentown-sky_pd.png|Halloween Town Sky Nightmare_Textures_pd.png|Jack's Scary Decorations Tron.png|TRON Interface Series 3 Abilities= Chernabog_pd.png|Chernabog's Strength Violets-force-field_pd.png|Violet's Force Field Rapunzels-healing_pd.png|Rapunzel's Healing Sorcerer-hat_pd.png|Mickey's Sorcerer Hat |-|Toys= Parking-lot-tram_pd.png|Disney Parks Parking Lot Tram Cruella_de_vil's_car_pd.png|Cruella De Vil's Car Angus_pd.png|Angus Phillipe_pd.png|Philippe Tantor_pd.png|Tantor Calico-helicopter_pd.png|Calico Helicopter Dragon-firework-cannon_pd.png|Dragon Firework Cannon Toy-story-mania-blaster_pd.png|Toy Story Mania Blaster Wall-e_fire_extinguisher_pd.png|WALL-E's Fire Extinguisher |-|Customization= Buy-n-large-atmosphere_pd.png|Buy n Large Atmosphere Wall-e_collection_pd.png|WALL-E's Collection Danville-sky_pd.png|Danville Sky Tri-state-area-terrain_pd.png|Tri-State Area Terrain Toys "R" Us exclusive ZurgZoomDisc.png|Emperor Zurg's Wrath 51Lf5gUTuxL.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime 711FCidD26L__SL1500_.jpg|Merlin's Summon Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Marvel Super Heroes Wave Abilities= GammaraysDisc.png|Gamma Rays StarkArcReactorDisc.png|Stark Arc Reactor S.H.I.E.L.D.helicarrierstrikeDisc.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Marvelteamupwhitetigerdisk.png|Marvel Team Up: White Tiger SentineloflibertyDisc.png|Sentinel of Liberty Marvelteamupwintersoldierdisk.png|Marvel Team Up: Winter Soldier Aliensymboitedisk.png|Symbiote Suit Ironfistdisk.png|The Immortal Iron Fist Marvel_Team_Up_Yondu_Disc.png|Marvel Team Up: Yondu Space_Armor_Disc.png|Space Armor Sorcerer supreme Disc.png|Sorcerer Supreme Marvel team up ant-man Disc.png|Marvel Team-Up: Ant-Man Disney_Infinity_Captain_Marvel_Team-Up_Disc.jpg|Marvel Team-Up: Captain Marvel Infinity gauntlet Disc.png|Infinity Gauntlet |-|Toys= Jackolantern'sgliderdisk.png|Jack O'Lantern's Glider S.H.I.E.L.D.containmenttruckDisc.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Containment Truck LolaDisc.png|Lola Falcon'swingsDisc.png|Falcon's Wings HydramotorcycleDisc.png|HYDRA Motorcycle Spider_gliderdisk.png|Spider-Glider Spiderbuggydisk.png|Spider-Buggy Spider-cycledisk.png|Spider-Cycle Spider-copterdisk.png|Spider-Copter Odins horse Disc.png|Odin's Horse Doctor stranges mystical cloak glider Disc.png|Cloak of Levitation Black panthers vibranium knives Disc.png|Black Panther's Vibranium Knives Ghost_Rider's_Chain_Whip_Power_Disc.png|Ghost Rider's Chain Whip |-|Customization= WorldwarhulkDisc.png|World War Hulk WorldwarhulkskyDisc.png|World War Hulk Sky StarkTechDisk.png|Stark Tech ViewfromthesuitDisc.png|View from the Suit Spiderskydisk.png|Spidey's Sky Spiderstreetsdisk.png|Spidey's Streets Star-Lord_Galaxy_Disc.png|Star-Lord's Galaxy The_Rip_Disc.png|The Rip Groot's_roots_Disc.png|Groot's Roots Groot's_view_Disc.png|Groot's View Forgotten skies Disc.png|Forgotten Skies Dinosaur World Disk.png|Dinosaur World Disney Originals Wave Abilities= Zeus_Thunderbolt-X3.png|Zeus' Thunderbolt Maleficents_Spell_Cast-X3.png|Maleficent's Spell Cast Rags_to_Riches_Disk.png|Rags to Riches All For One Disk.png|All For One Chernabog's_Spirit_Cyclone_Power_Disc.png|Chernabog's Spirit Cyclone Sandy_Claws_Surprise_Power_Disc.png|Sandy Claws' Surprise King_Louie's_Monkeys_Power_Disc.png|King Louie's Monkeys The_Glory_Days_Costume_Power_Disc.png|The Glory Days Cursed_Pirate_Gold_Power_Gold.png|Cursed Pirate Gold |-|Toys= Darkwing Ducks Grappling Gun-X3.png|Darkwing Duck's gas gun DarkWing Ducks Ratcatcher-X3.png|Darkwing Duck's Ratcatcher USS_Swinetrek-X3.png|USS Swinetrek Main_Street_Electrical_Parade_Float-X3.png|Main Street Electrical Parade Float Fantasyland Carousel Horse Power Disc.png|Fantasyland Carnival Horse Mabels-Kittens-for-Fists-Disc.png|Mabel's Kittens for Fists Aladdin's Magic Carpet Disk.png|Aladdin's Magic Carpet Honey_Lemon's_Chem_Capsules_Disk.png|Honey Lemon's Purse Aerial_Area_Rug_Power_Disc.png|Aerial Area Rug Alice_In_Wonderland_Caterpillar_Power_Disc.png|Alice In Wonderland's Caterpillar Eglantine's_Motorcycle_Power_Disc.png|Eglantine's Motorcycle Jack_Skellington's_Reindeer_Power_Disc.png|Jack Skellington's Reindeer Jim_Hawkins_Solarboard_Power_Disc.png|Jim Hawkins' Solarboard Le_Maximum_Power_Disc.png|Le Maximum Lew_Zealand's_boomerang_fish_Power_Disc.png|Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish Medusa's_Swamp_Mobile_Power_Disc.png|Medusa's Swamp Mobile Mr._Toad's_Motorcar_Power_Disc.png|Mr. Toad's Motorcar Gus_the_Mule_Power_Disc.png|Gus the Mule |-|Customization= HEX_106_Simbas_Pridelands-X3.png|Simba's Pride Lands HEX 122 The King's Domain-X3.png|The King's Domain HEX 108 Calhoun's Command-X3.png|Calhoun's Command HEX_124_CyBug_Swarm-X3.png|CyBug Swarm A_Small_World_Power_Disc.png|A Small World Skies_of_the_World_Power_Disc.png|Skies of the World Gravity_Falls_Sky-Disc.png|Gravity Falls Sky Gravity-Falls-Forest-Disc.png|Gravity Falls Forest Sands_of_Agrabah_Disk.png|Sands of Agrabah Jasmine's View Disk.png|Jasmine's Palace View Mulan's_Countryside_Power_Disc.png|Mulan's Countryside The_Middle_Kingdom_Power_Disc.png|The Middle Kingdom Neverland_Power_Disc.png|Neverland Second_Star_to_the_Right_Power_Disc.png|Second Star to the Right Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars'' Wave Abilities= Luke-rebel-alliance-flight-suit-power-disc.png|Luke Rebel Alliance Flight Suit Galactic-team-up-mace-windu-power-disc.png|Galactic Team-Up: Mace Windu Princess-leia-boushh-disguise-power-disc.png|Princess Leia Boushh Disguise Resistance Tactical Strike.png|Resistance Tactical Strike. Poe's Resistance Jacket.png|Poe's Resistance Jacket. Finn's Stormtrooper Costume.png|Finn's Stormtrooper Armor. |-|Toys= General-grievous-wheel-bike-power-disc.png|General Grievous' Wheel Bike Slave-i-power-disc.png|Slave I Y-wing-starfighter-power-disc.png|Y-Wing Starfighter Quad Jumper.png|Quad Jumper. |-|Customization= Forests-of-felucia-power-disc.png|Forests of Felucia Skies-of-felucia-power-disc.png|Skies of Felucia Disney Originals Wave Abilities= Tomorrowland-time-bomb-power-disc.png|Tomorrowland Time Bomb Disney INFINITY Meter Maid Judy Power Disc.png|Meter Maid Judy Disney INFINITY Officer Wilde Power Disc.png|Officer Wilde |-|Toys= Retro-ray-gun-power-disc.png|Retro Ray Gun Arlo_Disney_INFINITY_Power_Disk.png|Arlo Butch_Disc.png|Butch Ramsey_Disc.png|Ramsey Nash_Disc.png|Nash |-|Customization= Tomorrowland-futurescape-power-disc.png|Tomorrowland Futurescape Tomorrowland-stratosphere-power-disc.png|Tomorrowland Stratosphere KH Mickey Disc.png|King Mickey Disney INFINITY Sahara Square Sands Power Disc.png|Sahara Square Sands Disney INFINITY Stars Over Sahara Square Power Disc.png|Stars Over Sahara Square Marvel Battlegrounds Wave Abilities= Disney_INFINITY_Cosmic_Cube_Blast_Power_Disc.png|Cosmic Cube Blast Disney_INFINITY_Nova_Corps_Strike_Power_Disc.png|Nova Corps Strike Disney_INFINITY_Darkhawk’s_Blast_Power_Disc.png|Darkhawk's Blast |-|Toys= Disney_INFINITY_Ghost_Rider’s_Motorcycle_Power_Disc.png|Ghost Rider's Motorcycle Category:Galleries Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Lists Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Video game elements